


recollections of a lonely nation

by scarletastraia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletastraia/pseuds/scarletastraia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First FRUK work: an attempt to write from France's POV. Not much in the way of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	recollections of a lonely nation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my amusingly funny friend Jean](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+amusingly+funny+friend+Jean).



It is entirely strange and unexpected that I should be the one to pen this down – surely you understand, rosbif, that my fingers had never been dextrous enough for the painstaking task of wordsmithing; at least, they never were able to imitate the way the language flowed out of your slender fingers, and all I craved was to devour those words and hold your hands in the same instant, savouring the chapped, dry warmth emanating from beneath. 

And oh yes, you were warm. Even though it seems such an unlikely adjective for you – just look at that permanently miserable weather you have – it is the only thing that can describe the strength you gave me. Hidden beneath your stiff upper lip and even stiffer sitting posture was an unimaginable strength; it didn’t appear much in your slight frame, but when it did, it revealed itself with a ferocious grace, and I loved that part of you. 

Your strength was not one that was merely hard, though. Underneath your dour appearance (those eyebrows!), your softness almost never saw the light of day – but it did, and those rare moments were when I loved you the most. They appeared like shooting stars, unexpected yet brilliant in their beauty, and I had no choice but to be captivated by them, comets blazing across the distance between us and igniting every drop of blood in my veins. 

And so we came together, blazing fury, and collided.


End file.
